


Tell Me I'm An Angel

by invinciblegirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Communication, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Geralt/Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I guess a bit slow burn?, M/M, Might be a bit ooc, Shameless Smut, Soft Dom Reader, Submissive Eskel, Submissive Lambert, Touch-Starved, but make it sexual, consensual polyamory, did somebody say praise kink?, gwent, our witchers deserve emotional support, straight vibin I have no plan for this, submissive Geralt, witchers have all of the emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invinciblegirl/pseuds/invinciblegirl
Summary: Winter is fast approaching, and your beloved sub Geralt offered to bring you along to stay with him at Kaer Morhen. Excited to meet his family, you happily accepted.When you realize the wolves are interested, will you be able to tame them?
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt/Lambert/Eskel/Reader, Lambert (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 202





	1. The Leader Of The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Give Us A Little Love by Inber so go and check that out!  
> The title is a line from House of Wolves by MCR since it felt appropriate :D  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Enjoy :)

Looking up at the vast building before us sent a wave of excited anticipation and anxiety coursing through me. Kaer Morhen was not open for just anyone to wander in, so it was beyond an honour to have been given permission to enter its grounds.

Geralt squeezed my hand gently to comfort me, sensing the moment of hesitation I had.

"They'll like you, I promise."

"I know. I just don't want to disappoint you sweetheart."

He smiled a little. "You could never disappoint me."

Roach, understandably growing impatient, tugged at her reins and tried to move forward. Geralt patted her flank and we started up the winding path that led up to the castle.

After leaving Roach in the stables with more hay than she could ever wish to have, I found myself taking my first steps through the castle entrance, Geralt walking beside me. Looking at my surroundings, my gaze ran over the dark stone walls illuminated by torches in the low light of the evening. The hall we had entered into was vast and moderately empty, though it still managed to maintain a somewhat homely aura with its pleasant warmth.

When he next spoke, Geralt seemed slightly nervous. "What do you think?"

I rested my hand on his arm. "I absolutely love it Geralt! It feels just like home." 

"Thank you for agreeing to come here..."

The tension drained from him slowly and his face softened when I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My darling, thank you for inviting me."

Soon enough, we heard footsteps echoing along the adjacent corridor and we were joined by another witcher. He looked much older than Geralt, his mid length grey hair emphasising each of the many years he had spent on the Path and the scars across his hands faded with time. I could only assume that this was Vesemir, the closest thing to a father figure Geralt had anymore.

He greeted my witcher with a hug, the kind of friendly affection that Geralt deserved infinitely more of, and I was glad to see him amongst his family. 

"Vesemir, this is my mate, Y/n." 

Vesemir turned to look at me, eyes full of suspicion but betraying his thoughts no further than that. I smiled kindly and curtseyed. 

"It is truly an honour to meet you, sir. My humble thanks for allowing me to visit your wonderful home."

"Your mate is very well mannered, Geralt," he stated, before turning back to me. "But do not think that manners will win my trust."

I shook my head. "Of course not sir. I do not expect to gain your trust immediately, in fact I would be concerned if you offered it to me so soon. While I am here, consider me in your service. I am willing to help with anything that needs doing and have no intention of acting as a mere guest."

Vesemir's eyes widened fractionally, clearly surprised by my enthusiasm, and nodded. "Very well." He looked over at Geralt. "Your brothers have not yet arrived. I expect they will be here by nightfall, and I will send for you then."

"Thank you, Vesemir."

The elder witcher looked over me one last time before walking out of the room, the sounds of his steps filling the room as they faded away.

Geralt wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"He likes you."

"You think so?"

"I know Vesemir well. For him, that was overwhelmingly positive."

Leaning my head back against him, I smiled. "I'm so glad I get to meet your family."

"Me too." 


	2. Two More Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep writing this regardless of how well it does, since this fic is one I'm writing for me, but if other people enjoy it then I'm glad!

After Vesemir left, Geralt and I fetched our belongings and brought them upstairs to our bedroom for the winter.

I set my things down in the corner as to not let them get in the way, then took the time to properly admire the more subtle features of the room. Little notes, presumably made when the witchers were young, were etched into the stone walls, undoubtedly with a story behind each one. I traced my fingers along the carvings as I read them. A small bookshelf lay against one wall, old copies of books whose titles were too worn to read strewn haphazardly across it alongside a small model of a horse. Brimming with curiosity, I picked it up to admire it. It was shiny, though I could not tell what material it was, and I had a strong suspicion that it was made to resemble Roach.

"You really are a softie for that horse, aren't you?"

Geralt, who was busy hanging up his armour, looked up and nodded sheepishly when he saw the figure in my hands. "I saw it at a market when I'd just got Roach. I couldn't leave without it." He paused. "What do you think of this room..?"

"Is this always where you've stayed?"

"Always."

I carefully returned the figure to its position. "I think it's very sweet Geralt. It's minimalistic, though it has some subtle features that make it very... you."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Very me?"

"There's a lot of small sentimental things that show how much you really do care. Like how you're in love with your horse." I giggled and he rolled his eyes, but he couldn't suppress the smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like it."

The chime of a bell rung through the castle and I looked up at Geralt. 

"Are they here?"

He grinned. "I believe so. Before we go down to see them, just remember that they won't bite. Lambert's a prick sometimes but he means well."

"I know sweetheart. But even if they did bite..." I ran my fingers through his hair and he leaned into my touch. "I've got my wolf to protect me."

He warmed at the praise and took my hand in his. "Of course."

Heading downstairs, Geralt was immediately pulled into a hug by a tall witcher with scars running across his face.

"It's good to see you again, Geralt."

"You too Eskel."

Another witcher stepped forward, shorter than the other two with a scar running over his eye. "Are you two gonna let go at any point?"

Geralt chuckled and pulled away from Eskel to shake his hand. "Haven't changed a bit Lambert."

I smiled watching the three get along so well, knowing how much more at peace Geralt was being with his brothers, then Geralt took my hand. 

"This is Y/n. She's my mate."

Eskel looked me up and down, grinning. "So you're the one that's made him go soft?"

I smiled and looked up at Geralt. "Maybe a little bit." I nodded to both of them. "It's lovely to meet the two of you in person at last. I've heard a lot about you."

Lambert narrowed his eyes at me. "You aren't afraid..."

"Lambert..."

I put a hand on Geralt's arm. "It's ok. Lambert, I understand that most humans would be unnerved in the company of witchers, but I assure you that I am nothing but joyful to be in your presence." I smiled sweetly at him and he averted his gaze, mumbling something about grooming his horse before striding out of the room.

Eskel chuckled. "Well, that's Lambert for you." He went to follow him out but looked back at me, winking. "Take care of my brother, will you?"

I nodded and smiled. "Always."

As the two witchers retreated to their own rooms, Geralt hugged me tight. 

"Do you like them..?"

"Sweetheart, I think they're perfect." I kissed his cheek. "I love seeing you so happy."

He nuzzled against my neck and nodded. 

"You're awfully affectionate this evening, my love."

He nodded again, then muttered, "The bet..."

A smirk rose on my face and I pulled away. "Oh yes! Remind me of it..."

The normally stoic witcher looked down almost bashfully, fiddling with his hands as he mumbled, "You said that if we got here first, then... then you'd..."

"Then I'd what, sweetheart?"

His face flushed pink. "You'd... let me eat you out..."

I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, then tilted his head up to look at me. "Do you still want that?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yes mistress..."

"Then let's go back to your room," I paused. "Unless you'd rather do it here..."

My suspicion was confirmed when Geralt practically whined at the suggestion.

"Would you like that? Pleasuring me when your brothers could walk in on us?"

He nodded, getting frantic under the anticipation. "Yes please..."

"Then what are you waiting for, sweetheart?"


	3. (Almost) Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this going  
> we just vibing  
> I don't care anymore  
> this is basically me putting a random daydream into words

_"Then what are you waiting for, sweetheart?"_

The second those words passed my lips, Geralt was kissing me deeply, backing me up until I felt my back press against a table. I kissed back, taking his lower lip between my teeth to elicit a deep groan from him. 

Knowing where he wanted me, I lifted myself up to perch on the edge of the table and hooked my legs around Geralt's waist, pulling him closer. I could feel his hardness against my thigh and I smirked.

"You're so excited for me already, aren't you sweetheart?"

"Hmm." 

As he pressed closer to kiss my neck, I whispered, "If you're a good boy, I'll let you get yourself off, understood?"

He nodded and I lightly tugged his hair. 

"Verbally, my love."

"I understand, mistress."

He sunk down onto his knees, pushing the skirt of my dress up and tracing his lips over my legs, as if he was worshipping every inch of my body. Hooking his fingers into my underwear, he looked up to ask my permission. I nodded and he swiftly tugged them down, whining needily when I was fully exposed to him.

"Please mistress... can I?"

I gently stroked through his hair and smiled. "You've been so patient sweetheart. Of course you can."

He was quick to bury his face between my legs, licking a long stripe up my slit and teasing around my clit. I gasped and gripped his hair hard, rolling my hips against his mouth as he pressed his tongue inside me.

"Fuck... Geralt..! You're... you're so good for me..."

He whimpered at the praise and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. With the new angle he was able to delve his tongue even deeper and I moaned softly, feeling how he became more desperate the more noises I made.

"Get yourself off sweetheart... you've earned it..."

Without a second thought, Geralt started palming himself through his trousers, nipping lightly at my inner thighs as he took himself out. He sucked at my sensitive clit and I ground my hips down at the sensation of his moans against me as he stroked himself mercilessly.

"I'm close sweetheart... don't stop..."

Geralt pulled my hips closer to him and thrust his tongue deep inside me as I climaxed, gripping his hair tightly and rocking my hips through it.

"Fuck... that was perfect, my love." I looked down at him, my breathing heavy as I slipped my underwear back on. "Did you finish too?"

His face flushed red and he looked at the floor. "I'm sorry mistress. You... you looked so beautiful when you came... I couldn't help myself..."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Don't be ashamed, my wolf. I had given you permission beforehand, so you aren't in trouble."

He brightened and looked up at me. "Thank you mistress."

Geralt leaned his head against my leg as I combed my fingers through his silver tresses.

"I do wonder what you brothers would think, seeing you on your knees for me, being such a good pet..."

He hesitated, but looked up at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "One of them did."

My eyes widened in curiosity. "What..?"

"Eskel saw. He watched all of it."

I smirked a little. "Do you think he enjoyed the show, dearest?"

"He definitely did. I could smell his arousal."

"Well then," I chuckled, "that certainly makes everything a bit more interesting..."


	4. How To Tame A Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop it's the sound of my overwhelming need for subby witchers

I looked down at the witcher, who was still leaning against my leg contentedly.

"How would you feel if we opened this up to your brothers?"

He tilted his head. "You mean... you'd want them to join us?"

"Only if you are comfortable with it, my dearest." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will still love you no matter who else may be involved."

"I'd be willing to." He pointed his gaze downward, avoiding eye contact, and mumbled, "We've already been... together... before..."

"You have?"

"The winters are long. We need contact sometimes..."

"I can't say I'm completely shocked." He looked back up at me.

"Did you see the way they stared at you when you met them?"

"I did. If I didn't know better I'd say they were jealous of you, my sweet."

"Eskel was practically flirting with you."

"Well, he certainly won't mind if I flirt back then, will he? I think that Lambert may be more difficult to sway, but rest assured I will have all three of you on your knees for me soon enough." 

"How soon..?"

"What about we make a bet?" His eyes lit up in interest. "If I can make one of them blush tonight, I'll make you scream my name until all of them hear."

"Good luck with flustering a witcher... what if you don't?"

"Then you get to pick a reward, but I think you underestimate me. I fluster you all the time. Sound fair, my wolf?"

Geralt nodded, face flushed slightly, and stood up. "We better clean up before Vesemir comes back. He won't be happy if there's a mess in here."

We took the time to thoroughly clean the mess we'd made, before we got called in to another room for dinner. Vesemir claimed to be busy with his work and so took what he desired back to his room, leaving myself and the three young wolves alone.

To my and Geralt's amusement, Eskel was pointedly making an effort not to make eye contact with either of us, evidently still flustered over what he'd seen earlier. However, Lambert failed to notice the tension slowly building in the room.

"So Geralt, how'd you afford a whore for the whole winter?"

Geralt rolled his eyes. "Y/n isn't a whore."

"I have to agree." I winked at Lambert. "If I was, Geralt would never be able to afford me." Geralt nudged me playfully and I giggled, taking notice of how Lambert froze up at my teasing.

"How did you two meet?" Eskel spoke up, though still refusing to look at me.

"Y/n was a healer in a village I visited. She saved my life and then refused to leave me to fend for myself." He smiled fondly at the memory, holding my hand.

I chuckled. "Geralt tried the pretending he didn't have emotions bullshit for a long time, but I was stubborn enough to see past it." 

"You're a lucky man, Geralt..." Eskel murmured, seeming not to realise the implications of what he had said until I looked at him curiously. "I mean..! I mean... it must be nice... having someone look after you, that's all."

I smiled sweetly at Eskel. "I can look after you too if you'd like, sweetheart." 

Eskel's face grew red slowly and he rested against his hand in an attempt to hide it. Geralt looked at me, eyes widened with a mix of surprise and lust as the blushing Witcher mumbled, "Sure... whatever..."

When I finished eating, I rose from my seat. "Well gentlemen, you've been wonderful company but I seem to remember making a bet with my darling Geralt, which I have just won, so if you'll excuse us..."

Geralt avoided the gaze of his brothers and followed me, full of anticipation, as we went upstairs to his room.

None of the witchers slept that night.


	5. Inching Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eskel deserves all the love

Geralt spent the majority of the next morning flushed red with embarrassment, constantly getting suggestive smirks from Lambert and teasing comments, though tinged with intrigue, from Eskel. I had not yet seen Geralt's brothers since last evening, but I could hear their light-hearted mocking stood outside the door.

As I entered the room, my silky black dress trailing behind me, all three witchers looked up at me with both lustful and awestruck expressions.

"Good morning, gentlemen." I kissed Geralt's cheek and sat next to him, running my fingers absentmindedly through his hair and smiling when he leaned into the touch. "I trust you enjoyed Geralt's... performance... last night?"

Eskel and Lambert exchanged somewhat shocked glances as Geralt blushed darker. "You wanted us to hear that..?"

I giggled. "I did mention last night that I had won a bet. That was my prize."

"Oh... wow..." 

Eskel soon stood up, heading off to the library. I gave Geralt a chaste kiss before following him out, just catching the beginning of Lambert's whispered question.

_"Fuck Geralt... where can I get one of those?"_

I opened the library doors to see Eskel on the sofa with a book in his hands, though his attention was drawn to me as I came to sit beside him. 

"Y/n... it's just you."

"I do hope my presence doesn't disappoint you, Eskel." I teased.

He gave me a small smile and shook his head. "Of course not."

I leaned closer to him, placing a hand on his arm and looking down at the book. "That looks interesting. What are you reading?"

He glanced down at my hand, a little surprised from the gentle contact. "It's just some stuff about monsters. Nothing too exciting." 

"Mind if I read with you?"

Eskel hesitated, but nodded, opening the book wider so that I could see too.

I had a suspicion that the witchers were generally quite touch starved- Geralt certainly was when I first met him- and I suspected Eskel was more than most, given his scarring. It was only further confirmed to me when I rested my head against his shoulder and he tensed up, then carefully, like he was scared I would move away at any second, leaned back against me.

"My, it's awfully cold in here, don't you think?" Before he could respond, I curled my legs up onto the sofa and wrapped an arm around Eskel's waist.

"Y/n..."

"Yes?" I looked up to see his face growing hot again.

"I don't want to intrude. You have a mate..."

"Geralt and I have already discussed this, besides," I smirked, "I know you were watching us the other evening. And I know you liked it..."

His face flushed and he averted his gaze. "Yeah well... what do you expect when you do that where anyone could see?"

I swung a leg over his thighs so that I was straddling his lap and he looked up at me in surprise. 

"Eskel, don't be ashamed of it." I cupped his face gently. "You deserve someone to look after you too, and I would be honoured to play with you..." I kissed his cheek and stood up. "When you're ready, you know where to find me sweetheart."

I exited the room, leaving Eskel with a flustered expression and a faint trace of my red lipstick on his cheek.


	6. Bonus: Geralt and Eskel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok damn you guys liked this more than I thought you would  
> enjoy :P

Eskel was frozen in his seat, still tracing his fingers over his cheek where Y/n had kissed him, when Geralt entered the room.

"You alright, Eskel?"

He retracted his hand and nodded slowly. "Y-yeah..."

"What happened?"

"Y/n... Y/n happened..."

Geralt smirked and sat beside him. "She got you on board?"

"I... I think so."

"Thought she might. She wasn't kidding when she said she'd get you on your knees."

"She said what?" 

"She said she'd get you and Lambert on your knees for her soon. Didn't realize she'd sway you that quick though."

"We... we didn't do anything... nothing happened."

"She kissed you."

"How the fuck do you know?"

Geralt chuckled. "You got lipstick on you."

"Fuck... she'll be the death of me."

"And she's only just started..."


	7. A (Not Quite) Innocent Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that what I think it is?  
> ah yes, it's the sound of me screaming for subby Lambert - his chapter is longer than Eskel's since I think he'd be a bit tougher to crack
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if you have any ideas of where this story could go since I have absolutely no idea  
> enjoy :)

I winked at Geralt as we passed each other in the library, then headed out to the dining room. Lambert was clearing away the small remainder of the food left from earlier and I caught up to him just as he went to leave.

"Can I help you with that, Lambert?"

He glanced at me, still seeming skeptical of my presence. "You don't have to. I've got it."

"Please, I insist."

I took some of the things from his hands, letting him hold everything more easily, and took it into the kitchen with him. The whole time, I felt his piercing gaze on my back analysing me for something, before his patience snapped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you."

"I mean why the fuck are you being so nice?"

"I do not have any underlying, sinister motives if that's what you're concerned about. I am simply treating you with kindness." I rested a hand on his arm and smiled, feeling him tense beneath the touch. 

"We're witchers. We don't need kindness."

"Perhaps you don't need it. But you deserve it."

The witcher stared at me with an almost unreadable expression, curious, confused, and yearning, frozen in place. When he didn't respond further, I squeezed his arm lightly.

"Would you mind showing me around a little more, Lambert? Geralt has not yet shown me everything and I have the urge to explore."

"Why not go find Geralt then?"

"Because, if it's not an inconvenience, I'd like to spend time with you as well."

Lambert fixed me with the same intrigued stare, but nodded hesitantly. "Sure, I can show you round."

Our afternoon was spent wandering the winding hallways of the castle, Lambert taking the time to show me everything there was to find before showing me the grounds outside.

We stood atop the castle walls, looking out over the training grounds and the mountains further beyond.

"It's so beautiful up here. I've always loved a view of the mountains."

"Yeah, it's pretty good."

Slowly and gently, making sure not to startle him, I slipped my hand into his. He looked up at me questioningly but didn't pull away, desperate for touch as I predicted. 

"Thank you for bringing me here, Lambert. I think you're very sweet."

He seemed to stumble over his next words slightly, obviously surprised by my compliment. "W-what? Why? Witchers aren't sweet."

I giggled. "Lambert, sweetheart, you pretend as though you're cold and uncaring, but if that were the case, you would not have taken the time to show me around. I believe that you care a lot more than you let on, and I'm honoured that I have been able to spend the afternoon with you."

"How...?"

"I have spent a long time learning to read repressed emotions." One hand still entwined with Lambert's, I reached up with my free hand to rest against his cheek, pleased to see how he subconsciously leaned into the touch. "You crave this, don't you? You need someone to take care of you, but you're scared to show that weakness to anyone."

The defensive growl that followed only seemed to confirm it.

"Lambert, I will not force you into anything, but know that I am willing to give you what you need should you desire it. Don't be ashamed of it."

He fell silent and looked down.

"I'll give you some time to think it over." I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "You know where to find me sweetheart."

I smiled to myself as I left seeing the witcher flushing almost as red as the lipstick stain on his face.


	8. Bonus: Geralt, Eskel and Lambert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining Eskel and Lambert seeing each other with the lipstick marks being like the Spiderman meme  
> you know the one
> 
> comments are love <3

Reeling in shock from what Y/n had said, not to mention what she'd done, Lambert headed inside after watching her walk away. 

_It's probably best for me to tell Geralt, right? She's his mate and everything..._

He found Geralt and Eskel downstairs in the library, both sat by the fire reading, and they looked up when he entered the room.

Lambert faltered for a second.

"Eskel..?"

"Yeah?"

"What's on your cheek?"

Eskel looked down sheepishly. "Lipstick..."

Geralt chuckled. "He's not the only one..."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"You've got it too." Geralt pointed at Lambert's face and he flushed red again.

"I was gonna tell you..." He paused then looked back up at him. "Wait, so you're just.... fine with this?"

"Y/n asked, and I agreed."

"She wants all three of us?"

"Yeah, she does."

Lambert sighed and looked at Eskel, who shrugged in response. 

"She'll be the death of me..."


	9. Off Limits (For Today Anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys have no idea how happy I am that you're enjoying this! I haven't planned any of this out and I'm just writing for fun so it's cool that people are getting something out of it regardless :)  
> enjoy!

I had been upstairs in Geralt's room, choosing the peacefulness of solitude to read in. My original intention was to go to the library, but I had walked past earlier to hear the three young witchers murmuring amongst themselves and I decided to leave them to it for now. Marking the page as I heard the evening bell, I made my way downstairs into the dining room.

Vesemir, once again, wasn't present, presumably still busy with his work. Perhaps it would be polite to see if he requires assistance? Yes, after we dined I would go to the alchemy room, which Lambert had so kindly pointed out to me earlier.

In the meantime, I focused my attention on the witchers seated at the table, whose eyes were all drawn to me the second I entered. Geralt looked faintly amused, Eskel appeared on the verge of lustful, and Lambert gazed at me with wonder and curiosity.

"Good evening, my wolves." I smiled and took a seat, rather enjoying how Eskel and Lambert reddened at the endearment. "How are you all?"

They muttered a quiet "Fine..." under their breath and Geralt took my hand.

"I'm impressed." He whispered. "I thought it would take you longer than that."

"I told you, you underestimate me sweetheart."

"Neither of them have removed the lipstick stains."

I giggled. "I noticed. Which reminds me..." I leaned closer and kissed Geralt's cheek softly. "There. Now you all have my mark."

The three witchers turned varying shades of red and quickly returned their concentration to eating, avoiding eye contact.

The silence in the room grew thick and tense, until Lambert spoke. "So... what are we doing tonight..?"

"I'm afraid not much, sweetheart. I've given my attention to you three, so I think it will be only fair if I dedicate some time to Vesemir as well." I stood and quickly gathered a plate of food. 

"Then... when will...?"

As I turned to leave, I winked at them over my shoulder. "It will happen soon enough, my wolves."

I knocked quietly at Vesemir's door, hearing his muttered permission to enter. 

"Y/n?"

"Good evening, sir. You weren't present at dinner tonight so I thought I would bring you some food." I offered the plate, which he took with a thankful nod. 

"That was very considerate of you."

"Is there anything I can help you with? I have some knowledge of alchemy and may be of use."

He looked over me thoughtfully, then nodded. "I'm not in a rush, but some help would be appreciated." Vesemir gestured to the far table, layered with bottles of herbs, distillery equipment and a book. "I'm stocking up on healing potions. They're fairly standard, and the recipe is in the book. We'll need as many as possible with the ingredients we have."

I opened the book and found the potion he directed me to, glad to see that it was quite basic in its method; the only thing I was unfamiliar with was the components, but they could be learnt easily.

The two of us spent hours working in comfortable silence, not finding a particular need for conversation as we focused on our respective tasks, and by the end of the night I had procured a rather large amount of healing potions.

Vesemir finished with his final potion, and looked over at my station approvingly.

"You work faster than I anticipated."

"I can only hope that the potion itself is to your standards."

He picked up a bottle and held it up to the light, observing it carefully before removing the stopper and taking a sip. I held my breath as he looked down at me.

"This is perfect. Thank you for your assistance, Y/n."

I sighed in relief and smiled. "I am glad to be of help, sir."

He put the bottle down and put a hand on my shoulder. "Drop the formalities, girl. I will admit I had my doubts about you, but you seem a worthy mate for Geralt."

"Thank you Vesemir. If you ever require my help again, I will be most willing."

"I did appreciate the company for once." He offered me a small smile. "Go. You deserve a good rest after that work."

"Goodnight Vesemir."

"Goodnight, Y/n."

I smiled to myself as I shut the door and headed upstairs again. This was starting to feel like my family too.


	10. An Important Discussion (With An Obligatory Bathing Scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop  
> almost smut time lads  
> not yet  
> but soon
> 
> enjoy ;)

The wolves' eyes darted to me as I entered the room the next morning. It was still rather early, and so they had chosen to gather in the library once more as it seemed to be a place of comfort to them.

I felt their eyes trail over my body, covered only in a short black robe that reached to my mid thighs and dipped low at my bust. Gazes now filled with lust, I was glad to see I had their attention.

"See something interesting, my wolves?"

They immediately averted their attention to pretend as though they hadn't spent the last two minutes ogling me and I giggled a little.

"All I wanted to tell you was that I'm going for a bath, in case any of you want to join me?"

They stared at me incredulously, as though the invite had left them short-circuited, and nodded in unison quickly.

"Very well then." I smiled and headed down to the bathing pools below the castle, hearing the three witchers scrambling to follow me.

I smirked to myself feeling them watch my movements, and I may have swung my hips a little more than usual as I walked. If they were going to stare, why not give them a show?

The bathing pools were constantly supplied by a hot spring, a luxury that I was incredibly pleased to discover in the harshness of the winter season, and were large enough for the four of us. I glanced back over my shoulder and winked at the witchers behind me, before sliding my robe off my shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

As I stepped into the pool, the men were almost frantic to undress themselves in order to join me. It was a power rush, to know that I had reduced these inhumanly strong people to willing little pets or, at least, I would do soon. Judging by how they were acting today, I didn't think it would take very long to make all three of them submit.

Geralt got in at the opposite end, with Eskel and Lambert at either side of me. All of them were pointedly avoiding looking at me, but I saw them stealing glances when they thought I was unaware.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the side of the pool, exposing my breasts to them a little more. "You're allowed to look, sweethearts. I won't bite." I paused and smirked. "Well, not unless you want me to."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the witchers were flushed red. It was all too easy to get them flustered.

I looked over at Geralt and smiled softly. "My pet, would you mind going over our rules with Eskel and Lambert?"

Geralt nodded obediently. "Yes mistress."

The two other witchers' eyes widened at the way Geralt addressed me, but listened nonetheless.

"The first rule is that we all have a safeword. If something is too much, or doesn't feel right, then use the safeword and we will stop."

I nodded my praise. "Good." I looked at the men either side of me. "Geralt's safeword is 'Roach'. Mine is 'Pegasus', though I rarely have to use it. Would you two mind giving me your safewords? It can be anything, as long as you won't accidentally say it during a scene."

Lambert paused for thought, while Eskel immediately said, "Scorpion."

"Lambert?"

"Uh... kikimora."

I smiled and touched their shoulders lightly, the contact acting as a subtle reward. "Thank you both. Geralt, please continue."

"The second rule is that Y/n is in control, and can give punishments if she sees fit."

They both nodded their understanding.

"The last rule is that we must always be honest about how we feel and make sure to use the safewords if necessary."

I interjected. "That last rule also means that you should tell me if there is something you desire. I may not indulge you right away, but I promise to consider it. Understood?"

Lambert looked at me curiously. "Why are you always in control?"

"Because I am more dominant in nature and enjoy taking care of my submissives. I have seen the way you all act around me, as though you are yearning for someone to take care of you but don't know how to give yourself up. I can show you how."

When he still looked skeptical, I added, "No matter what I do, you still have your safeword. That is your control."

He nodded. "Alright. Well, how are we gonna..? I mean... all of us?"

I smiled. "Well, if you don't mind, I think it would be best for me to get to know you one at a time. I would like to get to know what you enjoy before we add more to it."

"Then who first?" Eskel's voice was eager with anticipation and I chuckled.

"Patience, sweetheart. I believe you are all training later, is that correct?"

They nodded.

"Spar with each other for who goes first. It might well add more to the competition."

Their eyes lit up as they exchanged excited glances and I smiled. It would certainly be an interesting fight to watch now. 


	11. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I stole the chapter title from Mulan  
> leave me alone
> 
> thanks for so many kudos! it means the world to me!!  
> I hope you enjoy :)

As I had predicted, the sparring session was very entertaining. Geralt was always very focused when he fought during the few times I had seen before, but now he fought with an unyielding passion. The other two witchers seemed more aggressive and less under control than I would've imagined as well; it appeared that I had really made this a competition worth winning.

I watched from afar, tending to the animals at Vesemir's request and sneaking snacks to Roach when Geralt's attention was elsewhere. He might not have been pleased that I was spoiling his horse, but Roach deserved the world. 

When I had given the horses fresh food and water, narrowly avoiding getting headbutted by Lil' Bleater as I did so, I looked up to see the three young wolves watching me eagerly. 

I smiled and approached them. "Finished already?"

Geralt put his hands on my waist before picking me up and spinning me as I giggled, never failing to be amazed by his strength. He put me down and bared his teeth playfully at his brothers. "I won."

"Well done, dear heart." He preened happily at the praise and nuzzled my neck. "Which of you came second and which third?"

"I got second," Eskel said, his voice tinged with want.

Lambert growled and lightly shoved Eskel. "I would've won if you hadn't used your signs."

Eskel shoved back. "Nobody said we couldn't."

They faced off against each other and growled lowly, not genuinely angry but threatening nonetheless. Geralt held my hand and pulled me back slightly. 

"You might want to leave them to it. I don't want you to get hurt accidentally."

I smirked. "Stand back and watch, sweetheart."

I let go of Geralt's hand and stepped between the other two witchers. "Now now, boys." I placed a hand on their arms, as a way to get their attention. "That's quite enough fighting for today, don't you think?"

Geralt almost gaped at me in shock as the witchers looked down and nodded submissively, backing away from each other.

"You're so good, my wolves." I smiled at them and they both seemed to brighten. "Geralt may have won the competition, but I will take care of you two equally well when the time comes, I promise."

They both nodded and left to put their weapons away, leaving me and Geralt alone.

"How did you..?"

"I have a talent for conflict de-escalation, clearly." I took his hand in mine, taking the time to trace my fingers over his rough callouses and subtle scarring. 

"So... we have the whole day together?"

"It would seem that way, my wolf." 


	12. A Whole Day To Play Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for some smuuuuuuut  
> it's long overdue and I'm sorry for making you wait this long ;)  
> enjoy!

Hand in hand, Geralt and I headed down to the bathing pools. Bathing together always tended to nudge him into the right headspace, which would be helpful because at the minute he was still very energetic and excitable from the sparring competition.

I undressed and slid into the water beside Geralt, where I immediately nestled into his side, absentmindedly trailing my fingers over his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I could feel him relaxing, the gentle contact grounding him.

"You looked so pretty out there, fighting for me."

"I'll always fight for you, Y/n."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his jawline. "I know you will, my darling wolf."

Geralt's breath hitched slightly as I slowly pressed open mouthed kisses down his neck, his hand gripping my side tighter. I nipped gently at his throat, earning me a low whine, and I knew he was coming down into his headspace.

"There's my good boy..." Another whine at the endearment. "Do you know what you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do, mistress."

"You're so sweet, dear heart." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Remember, you're allowed to ask if you want something."

"Maybe..." He paused and looked down. "Please, if I'm good, will... will you ride me..?"

His voice trailed off at the end of his request and I smiled sweetly at him. "Of course, my wolf. In fact, I can think of quite a fun game we can play..."

At my request, we went to the library, a place where Eskel and Lambert were not currently, but could potentially enter at any time. Being caught was half of the fun, after all.

Geralt had picked a book at random and sat on the sofa at my instruction, curious as to what my plan was but knowing better than to protest. He raised an eyebrow at me when I sat on his lap, straddling his thighs.

I leaned closer to him and whispered, "This is the game, my wolf. You may make as much noise as you want, but the only rule is you aren't allowed to cum until I say so."

He was about to question it but was cut off by a groan as I ground down against him, pressing against his hardening cock. I smirked and did it again, watching the way his eyes fluttered shut as he tried to stay relatively quiet. 

"Fuck... mistress..."

I put a finger over his lips and he looked at me, eyes blown wide with lust. "Relax, sweetheart. Let me play with you..."

Biting his lip, he watched as I unlaced his breeches and took his cock out, stroking it lightly enough to make him buck his hips up needily.

"Be good for me and stay still, understand?"

"Y-yes mistress."

He gripped the sofa tightly as I moved over him, moving my skirt out of the way, and sank down onto his cock. I moaned quietly at the sensation and wrapped my arms around Geralt's neck.

"You feel so good, my darling."

I kissed him deep and slow, moving my dress back to cover us both and making it appear as though we were just sitting together. When I didn't keep moving, he tried to thrust up into me and I tugged his hair sharply. 

"Patience. I don't want to have to punish you, dear wolf."

I could hear the whine in his voice as he replied. "But mistress..."

"But nothing. We're going to stay like this for a bit, ok? Besides..." I purred, "Won't it be fun if one of your brothers comes in?"

Fuck, the pathetic whimpering that Geralt gave me was a sound I wished I could keep forever.

"I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Someone walking in, seeing me claim you..."

He nodded desperately and I could feel his cock twitch in interest. This was definitely going to be fun...

Soon enough, Geralt relaxed into the position more, playing with my hair as I laid my head on his chest. It was comfortable just being with one another, though I rolled my hips every few minutes to hold his attention. 

I felt his entire body tense underneath me when we heard the library doors open and shut, footsteps making their way over. I looked up over the back of the sofa and saw Eskel, who nodded shyly at me. Geralt flushed red in his brother's presence; he was reluctant sometimes, but I knew he had a bit of a humiliation kink, and I fully intended to exploit that while we were here.

"Geralt, have you seen the book on wyverns? It's not where it normally is."

"I've got it." He held out the book to Eskel, and as he reached for it I rocked my hips, making Geralt groan in pleasure.

I turned my head to see a deep blush rising on Eskel's face. "Oh... you two are..?"

He backed away to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Stay." 

Scratching at his scars anxiously, he said nothing more but didn't let go of my hand.

I started to move my hips more, rising up and sinking back down onto Geralt's cock as Eskel watched, paralysed in lust and longing. Geralt moaned and held my hips loosely, knowing that if he tried to take control I wouldn't be very lenient with him. 

I kept hold of Eskel's hand and moaned softly as I rode Geralt, watching both witchers' expressions of need grow with every second. Before long, I recognised the shallowness of Geralt's breathing, knowing that he was struggling to control himself, and I squeezed Eskel's hand gently.

"Eskel, could you do something for me?"

He tore his gaze away from Geralt and nodded quickly.

"Command Geralt to cum."

His eyes widened in shock. "What..?"

"I want you to bring him over the edge with your voice, sweetheart."

Eskel's gaze darkened with lust and he nodded, watching Geralt bite his lip in want. 

"Geralt..." He paused for a second to make eye contact with him. "Cum..."

The silver haired Witcher immediately came inside me with a deep moan, bucking his hips through the aftershocks and lightly trembling at the stimulation. I kissed his cheek and gently murmured, "Good boy. You've done so well for me..."

I turned back to Eskel and kissed his hand. "Thank you, dear wolf."

He flushed red again and nodded. "Sure..."

"Geralt, dearest? How was that?"

His breathing evened out gradually and he nuzzled his face against my neck. "It was very good, mistress. Thank you."

"Make sure you thank Eskel as well, sweetheart."

Geralt looked up and met Eskel's gaze with a submissive look in his eyes. "Thank you, Eskel."

"I've greatly enjoyed this, gentlemen." I winked at Eskel. "I can't wait for more..."


	13. Discovering New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eskel deserves all the loveeeeeeeeee
> 
> warning: more smut because there hasn't been much and that's kinda the whole point of this fic
> 
> enjoy ;)

I greeted Geralt in the dining hall the next morning with a kiss, pleased to see the hint of submission in his eyes that had carried over from last night's activities.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Good." He smiled. "Yesterday was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so." I glanced around the otherwise empty room. "Where is everyone else?"

"Lambert and Vesemir went out to train. Eskel's in his room."

"Thank you, my dear." I kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later tonight."

I returned to our room to redress myself, picking out a tight black dress that showed off my figure, with a low neckline and a short skirt. It was similar to the black robe I had worn the other day that seem to catch the attention of all three men, so I thought it would be a nice surprise.

When I knocked at his door, he opened it and his eyes widened with lust at the sight of me.

"Good morning Eskel."

"Morning..."

"I believe I promised you some of my time."

He nodded eagerly and let me in, locking the door behind us.

I smiled softly and sat down on the bed, patting the space beside me. He hesitated slightly but sat next to me, seemingly trying not to stare at my chest.

"Did you think about what you want to do today?"

He scratched at the scars on his face, something that I had realised to be a habit when he was nervous or unsure."I, uh, I don't really mind."

"Do you have any hard no's that I should be aware of?"

"Just... not anything too rough. And no degrading either..."

I took his hand. "That's ok, sweetheart. All I want is to make you comfortable. Are you sure there's nothing in particular you want?"

"I haven't had chance to experiment much. So, uh, I don't really know what I like." He looked down and chuckled, though his eyes held a deep sadness. "Most people take one look at the scars and run for the hills."

I gently lifted his face up to look at me. "Eskel, you deserve so much better than that. I'm interested in the person beneath the scars, the brave and kind man that I know is there." He smiled a little. "And, for what it's worth, I think you're incredibly handsome."

The witcher was clearly not expecting such a compliment, as the blush on his face indicated.

I leaned closer slowly, giving him time to back away if he needed to, and pressed my lips to his. He stiffened but gradually relaxed as I took the lead, moving forward until I was seated in his lap with his arms around me.

I quickly turned the kiss deep and passionate, taking his lower lip between my teeth teasingly and grinding down against him until he pulled away for breath.

"Fuck, Y/n..."

"I think I have an idea, my wolf. Will you behave for me?"

Eskel nodded without hesitation and I smiled. 

"Good. Lie back for me and put both of your hands against the headboard."

He followed my instruction quickly and I gave him a kiss as a reward.

"You're so obedient, dear heart. Now, I'm not going to tie you up, since this will be a test of your will. I'm simply asking you to keep your hands there for as long as I ask, understood?"

He nodded and I tapped his thigh reprimandingly. 

"I'd like verbal responses please."

"Yes..."

"Good boy." I smiled. "I'm going to take care of you, beautiful wolf, and you're going to be good and stay as still as you can."

He flushed red at the praise and the endearment, which seemed to be soft spots for all the witchers. They clearly had a lack of verbal affection, as well as possibly a praise kink, so I would be sure to lavish each of my wolves with my words all winter.

I palmed Eskel's cock through his breeches, bringing him to full hardness before I took him out, stroking him a few times experimentally. 

"You're perfect, sweetheart." 

He looked as though he was about to protest, but decided against it.

"I mean it, Eskel. No matter what other people think, you are flawless."

I heard his breath hitch when I leaned down and ran my tongue along the tip of his cock, but was pleased to see that he hadn't yet moved. Watching his face closely as I did so, I licked a long stripe up his length, seeing him clench his fists around the headboard. He wasn't as vocal as Geralt was, but then again, Geralt had been rather quiet to begin with. Perhaps I would just have to teach all the wolves how to howl...

I kept my attention to the tip of his cock as first, running my tongue over the slit and sucking at it until I felt him twitching under my touch.

"You're doing so well, my wolf."

He made a low whining sound, full of desperation and want, but managed to stay still nonetheless.

When I wrapped my lips around his cock and took the whole length into my mouth, he moaned and I felt him stiffen in an attempt not to move, but I heard the headboard crack under the pressure he was putting on it.

I pulled off of him and smiled. "You're allowed to move your hips if you need to baby..."

He nodded and groaned as I deepthroated him, hollowing out my cheeks and starting to bob my head. I swirled my tongue around the top each time I came up and felt him rut into my mouth, chasing the sensation.

Breathing much more heavily, still gripping the headboard, Eskel mumbled, "Y/n... gonna cum..."

I watched him as he came hard into my mouth, back arched and his eyes closed in bliss as I swallowed around his cock and pulled away.

"So..." I lay down next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. "How was that?"

He leaned into the gentle touch, and I could swear he looked as though he'd start purring at any second. "Fuck... 's good..."

"I'm glad, my wolf. You can let go of the headboard now."

I smiled and kept playing with his hair, allowing him to nuzzle into my hand as he dropped into what I assumed was the closest he'd ever got to subspace.

"You did so well for me sweetheart. You did everything I asked for so perfectly."

"Mhm..."

He gazed up at me, his drifting gaze telling me that he needed to be looked after at the minute. 

"Y/n... you gonna go..?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No..." He wrapped and arm around my waist. "Stay..?"

"I'll stay as long as you need, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you guys enough for helping this fic reach over 50 kudos! I'm just writing this because I'm bored and didn't expect many people to actually read it so thank you so much for taking the time to enjoy this!


	14. The Last (But Certainly Not The Least)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this has taken so long to get around to! ive been struggling with motivation recently but im back now  
> its finally Lambert's chapter so enjoy! :)  
> we'll get smut next chapter because this one went on longer than I thought it would :P
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are love <3

It took a lot of gentle coaxing and promises, but I was eventually able to convince Eskel to part with me for a while. Just as I had thought, the witchers were all starved of intimacy and seemed to get addicted the second I took care of them, but I was more than happy to keep looking after my wolf pack.

Geralt was getting a little on edge after not spending much time with me over the past day or two, so I made a mental note to treat him for being so patient later on. Before that however, I had also promised to spend some time with Lambert.

I found him at the top of the castle walls, looking out over the mountains where we had stood together just a few days ago. He glanced over in my direction as he heard me approach but turned back to look out over the horizon. 

"Good afternoon, my dear wolf." I stood next to him and placed my hand on his arm. "If you are still open to it, I have come to spend time with you."

He turned to face me and raised an eyebrow. "What have you got planned? I'm not just some bitch you can force into-"

I cut him off, pressing my lips to his in a soft yet demanding kiss. He stiffened but quickly leaned into it, chasing the feeling when I pulled back. "I have not planned anything, because I want you to decide what we do."

Lambert had a somewhat awestruck expression on his face, and he nodded wordlessly. Taking his hand in mine, I smiled and led him inside.

"Do you have any hard limits or preferences that I should know about before we start?"

"Uh..." He looked down, taking a moment to consider. "No pain. Get enough of that shit on the Path "

"That's good. Anything else?"

"I'm open to pretty much whatever."

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now, do you know what you'd like to do today?"

"I just assumed we'd fuck and you'd move on."

"Do you really think I'd take so little care of you, dear heart?" I rested my hand on his cheek and encouraged him look up at me. "If you're comfortable with it, I'd like you to explore giving up some of your control. I know it seems like a lot but I'm not asking for a lot."

"What did you do with Eskel?"

"All I asked Eskel to do was to keep his hands where I asked him to while I pleasured him. The first step is always the hardest, so I will only ask you to give up something small."

"What if I wanna stop?"

I smiled. "That's what the safeword is for. Say that word, we'll stop and discuss what made you uncomfortable."

He nodded and looked down, shifting on his feet nervously.

"I think I have an idea, if you are open to it."

"Hmm?"

"I understand that you are more sceptical of giving up your control, so I won't ask much of you. You can fuck me as hard as you'd like, but I want to have control over when you can cum."

His eyes widened and I saw him shiver in arousal. "Yeah... sounds good."

I leaned forward and kissed up his throat softly, then whispered, "Well let's begin, sweetheart..." 


	15. One Last Wolf To Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs fists on the table* LAMBERT! LAMBERT! LAMBERT!
> 
> srsly though I think we all need more Lambert content, so sorry for making you wait so long and sorry the chapter is so short :P  
> once again: smut warning but I guess if you're still reading this then that's what you came here for ;)

Lambert looked down at me hesitantly, but slowly leaned in to kiss me. I returned it eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He was clearly unsure of what to do with his hands, just barely skimming my waist so, never breaking the kiss, I took his hands and put them on my hips in silent permission.

I pulled away, noting the low whine he made as I did. "We can stop at any time you need to, alright? I won't force you into anything."

He nodded and sucked in a breath when I slid my hands up under his shirt, trailing my fingers up his torso and pulling the fabric off over his head. With a lustful hunger in his eyes, he stepped closer, backing me up until I felt the wall behind me.

"We're doing this here?"

"Got a problem?"

"Not at all." I smirked and kissed up his neck. "Because it'll be more fun if one of your brothers walks in and sees you taking me, won't it?"

He shuddered in arousal and his grip on my hips tightened a little, kissing me again much more forcefully. I took his lower lip between my teeth teasingly as I untied the laces on my dress, letting the fabric pool on the floor beneath me. Lambert moved eagerly to finish undressing himself, a show that I was more than happy to watch, and was quick to pin me back against the wall.

Making eye contact with him, I slid my undergarments off and wrapped a hand around his cock, admiring the way his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. "Remember sweetheart, don't cum until I ask you to. Is that understood?"

"Yeah yeah..." he mumbled. "Can we just do this already?"

I smirked and put my arms around his neck. "Don't hold back, my wolf..."

He lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him passionately as he pressed his cock into me. We both moaned at the feeling and I gripped his hair tightly, grinding my hips down onto him further. He kept a strong hold on my hips as he built up the pace, fucking into me hard and fast against the wall and moaning into the kiss. I kept my legs around him and broke the kiss, leaning my head back in pleasure.

"Fuck... Lambert..." I moaned breathlessly. "You feel so good, sweetheart..."

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, trying to hide the red flush from the praise, but didn't let up on his unrelenting pace. Lambert whined lowly when I leaned forward to nip lightly at his throat, leaving red marks that I knew would be gone too soon but cherished making anyway. I would need to mark all three of my wolves at some point; I knew the pride Eskel and Lambert would feel at being visibly claimed if they were anything like Geralt. 

It was only when I felt Lambert's hips began to falter, when his thrusts became unsteady in pace, that I tugged his hair reprimandingly, not enough to hurt but as reminder. "You're going to be a good boy and wait for me, ok?"

"Mhm..." 

I shifted my hips forward slightly, letting Lambert hit that spot inside me perfectly until I was moaning loudly with bliss. "You're being so good for me... just a little longer..."

He nodded obediently, but I could see the tension rising in him quickly, the small whimper he tried to suppress when I bucked my hips begging me for his release. 

Soon enough, I felt a familiar heat coil in my core and I rolled my hips against him. "I'm close... cum for me, my wolf."

Lambert groaned as his orgasm hit him, the feeling of him spilling inside me bringing me to my own climax as we both moaned in ecstasy.

After we'd both caught our breath, Lambert slowly pulled out and put me down, and I smirked at the slight wavers in his movements.

"Fuck... Y/n..."

I smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "How did you find that, my darling?"

"It was... more than I thought it would be."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"I..." He paused for a minute and hesitated. "I didn't realise how good it would be to give up control of something." At my pleased expression, he growled playfully. "Don't go and get any ideas. I don't want to be tied up and shit..."

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "That's perfectly fine with me, Lambert. I won't tie you up if you don't want to."

I don't think he realised that I heard him mumble a quiet "not yet" under his breath.


	16. Part Of The Wolf Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a soft, wholesome chapter to break up the gratuitous smut
> 
> thank you guys so much for helping this fic reach 100 kudos! it's a pretty big milestone for me so I'm really grateful for all your support! I hope you all continue to read this even though I'm just writing for fun and I hope you continue to enjoy it :)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

It had been a rather interesting, not to mention incredibly entertaining, first couple of weeks at Kaer Morhen. I had spent time with each of the wolves, getting to know them all as if they were family and growing to love them just as Geralt did.

It seemed to me as if Geralt, Eskel and Lambert were very pleased with the time I'd spent with them, though I could tell they yearned for more through the subtle touches and longing glances they sent me. Deciding to keep them all on edge for just a bit longer, I chose to wait before I indulged them in what they all wanted but refused to ask for.

The three young wolves were outside, training and repairing odd bits around the castle, and I decided to seek out Vesemir. After all, I had only seen him for brief moments at meals for the most part, therefore it only seemed fair to get to know him a little better as well, should he let me. I assumed that he was probably near the balcony overlooking the training grounds as to keep an eye on the others, so I headed to the kitchen, made us both a hot drink- I had noticed that he favored tea in the colder months of winter- and went to find him. 

He was, as I expected, stood watching Geralt and Lambert spar whilst Eskel made repairs. The cold breeze caused a shiver to run through me, so I sank further into my coat and set the cup of tea down beside him.

"Good afternoon, Vesemir. I hope you are well?"

He nodded in greeting. "I am, thank you."

"I thought a hot drink may be nice in this weather and I am starting to believe that was a good idea." I smiled and pulled my coat around me tighter, letting the heat from my cup warm my hands. 

"This is very thoughtful of you, Y/n. I am grateful for your consideration."

I leaned against the wall, looking out over the fields and forests, in comfortable silence with Vesemir as the young wolves wrestled playfully with one another. I was forever grateful to them for letting Geralt have a family, somewhere to fit in where he didn't have to be feared or avoided, somewhere where he could feel wanted, and it filled me with joy seeing my wolves play together.

"How did you do it?"

The sudden question caught me off guard, Vesemir looking at me with a curious, thought not malicious, expression. "I'm sorry?"

"Those three." He gestured to Geralt, Lambert and Eskel. "They seem different."

"How so?"

"They're acting..." He hesitated, searching for the right word. "Happier. Relaxed. Normally they'd hold more tension, but your presence has drained that from each of them with surprising ease. Even Lambert is less fiery that usual."

"I'm glad to hear that I'm having a positive impact but, to be perfectly honest, I believe it's because I'm treating you all as human. I'm aware that in most places, witchers are feared, but I think that you all deserve the same respect as anybody else, if not more."

Vesemir paused, judging whether I was being sincere or not. "You seem to certainly be unique in thinking that way."

"And I can only apologize that most humans see you as lesser. You are all good people, despite seeing yourselves as monsters."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, a gentle, familial touch that filled me with ease. "Thank you, Y/n. We need more people like you in this cruel world, and I am thankful for your presence here, on behalf of both me and the others."

"That means a lot, Vesemir." I smiled. "Thank you."


	17. You've Been Bad, My Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll get to the group smut soon I promise! for now here's some light humiliation play with Geralt ;)  
> again : smut warning obvs  
> kudos and comments are love <3 enjoy!

Later that evening, I decided to return upstairs to spend some time with Geralt, since he had finished training earlier. He had been very patient while I had been spending time with the others and deserved a reward, especially because I knew he got jealous easily at times, and I was eager to see what he would choose to do. However, those thoughts were quickly wiped from my head as I approached the door to our room and heard quiet moaning. I stayed outside for a moment, listening.

"Y/n...." Geralt's breathless voice trembled, clearly too immersed in what he was doing to realise that I was here. The soft grunts and moans kept coming, until I heard his breathing becoming unsteady and I opened the door.

He was lying naked on the bed with a hand on his cock, gripping the sheets above his head with the other, and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there.

I smiled sweetly, with a hint of mischief in my eyes. "Hello, my dear." I shut the door behind me and moved to stand at the edge of the bed, looking over Geralt who was still frozen, cheeks flushed red. "What have you been up to?"

"I..." He quickly moved his hands away and looked down. "I needed you... but I didn't know when you'd be done talking to everyone else."

"So you chose to break one of your rules? You know that you aren't allowed to touch yourself without permission."

"I'm sorry mistress..." I saw the submissive look in his eyes as he avoided my gaze. 

"Look at me, Geralt." He lifted his head and met my eyes. "I think a punishment is in order, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yes mistress."

"Well then first of all, you will not cum for the rest of the night, and if you do it without my permission then I will extend that time to a week. That is for breaking one of the rules, understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"For touching yourself without permission, your punishment will be given to you tomorrow."

"What will you do?"

"You will find out soon enough, my wolf."

The next morning when I awoke, I watched the beams of soft light trickle through the window and make my wolf's hair seem to glow, admiring him in this moment of tranquility before he woke up. Not long after, he blinked his eyes open slowly and looked over at me with fondness in his expression.

"Morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"What have you got planned for today?"

"Well, I was hoping to have a talk with you and your brothers about our arrangement, if that is alright."

He hummed in acknowledgement. "Do you want me to go and get them?"

"Will they be awake yet? It's still early and I wouldn't want to disturb them."

"They've always been early risers. I try to sleep in more in the winter while I have chance." He sat up, stretching, and leaned down to kiss me gently. "Besides, how could I leave when I've got such a beautiful girl in bed?"

I giggled and nudged him playfully. "Such a smooth talker." I slipped out from under the covers and stood up. "Go and fetch your brothers while I get dressed. We can talk in here, if that's ok with you my dear."

"Of course." Geralt pulled on his own clothes and set off downstairs to fetch Eskel and Lambert.

I had picked out a tightly fitting black gown to wear, something modest enough to keep most of their attention on the conversation, but also cut low enough to be teasingly seductive, and had just finished getting ready when Geralt came back in, his brothers behind him.

"Hello, my wolves. Come, take a seat." I smiled and gestured to the bed, though took Geralt's hand before he could sit too. "Not you, sweetheart. I have something different for you."

Eskel and Lambert sat on the edge of the bed, watching curiously as I pulled out the small chair from beside the desk and turned it so I was sat to face Geralt. Still standing up, he tilted his head in inquiry.

"Geralt, I want you to strip and kneel down by me."

All three wolves looked at me, shock and somewhat akin to excitement in their eyes. "What..?"

"We spoke of a punishment yesterday, sweetheart. This is it."

Flushed red with embarrassment, Geralt reluctantly divested himself of his clothing, his brothers watching as he came to kneel down on the floor in front of me. He looked down, hands folded in his lap, and I ran my fingers through his hair slowly. "Good." I looked up at the others, whose eyes were glued to Geralt in what I could only pin as fascination. "I asked you to come here so that we could talk about what we've done together this week. Is that alright?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Guess so."

"That's wonderful. I would like to hear both your thoughts on what we did, and if you would still like to continue. There are no right answers, I would just like your honest opinions."

Eskel was the first to speak, avoiding eye contact and scratching at his scars absentmindedly. "I, uh, thought it was good to let go for a bit, so I think I'd wanna keep going..." He trailed off slightly at the end, and I smiled encouragingly.

"That's good! What about you, Lambert?"

"It was alright, I guess. I'd do it again but I don't think I'd want it all the time, y'know?"

"That's perfectly ok, sweetheart. We'll only stick to what you are all comfortable with, and we don't have to do a scene unless you want to."

Lambert looked at me questioningly. "What do you mean 'scene'?"

"Well, I am Geralt's dominant, which means I have some element of control through our entire relationship, but if you don't want to commit to that then I will only be your dominant in a scene. We can have sex outside of a scene, where there is no power imbalance and you can have control, or we can do a scene, where you can choose to give up your control like we did this week. Does that make sense?"

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah. That sounds... pretty good."

I smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that. Now, I'm sure that you would both like to know why I have asked this of Geralt, am I correct?" I gestured to him and they both nodded. I lightly tugged Geralt's hair back for him to look at me. "My wolf, would you care to explain why you are here?"

"I broke a rule..." 

"I think they'll need more detail than that, my dear."

"I... I touched myself without your permission, so you are punishing me."

"Thank you." I looked down at him and slid my foot between his legs, making him gasp quietly at the contact. "Well, since you are clearly so desperate, you are going to rut against my leg until you cum."

Geralt glanced over at his brothers shyly. "But mistress..."

"But nothing. Don't make me repeat myself."

His face remained flushed with both shame and arousal as he started to rock his hips against my leg, his cock already hard from the position I'd put him in, and I was grateful for having discovered the pleasure he got out of being humiliated, though he'd deny it if I ever asked him that. Eskel and Lambert were both watching the scene with growing hunger in their eyes, clearly very interested in being a part of this scenario.

Geralt whined when I tightened my grip in his hair, forcing him to look over at his brothers. "I think you enjoy this, don't you? You love being put in your place where your big, strong brothers can watch, where they can see just how needy you are, is that right?"

He rutted his hips against me faster, more frantically, and whimpered.

I looked over at the other two. "I take it you would both be interested in exploring this? Maybe not with you, but perhaps doing things like this with Geralt." I smirked. "After all, he does so love to show off..."

The two witchers on the bed exchanged a heat filled glance and nodded in unison, their gazes quickly returning to Geralt as his pace became uneven, and I could tell he was nearing his climax. 

"Would you like to hear him beg? He sounds ever so pretty..."

Eskel hummed in approval and Lambert mumbled a quiet "Fuck..." under his breath.

"Mistress..." Geralt moaned softly.

"What do you need?"

"I need to cum..."

"Well, I would like an apology first."

"I'm sorry for breaking the rules mistress. I... I just needed you so badly."

His breathing became shallower and I tugged his hair lightly. "I don't know... I still don't think you deserve to cum just yet."

He whimpered slightly when I pressed my leg up against him, the sensations becoming too overwhelming for him to keep going for long. He murmured, "Please mistress... please let me cum..."

"What was that, my wolf?"

"Please let me cum, mistress!"

"You've been so very good for me, sweetheart." I ran my fingers through his hair. "Cum for me..."

He moaned and tilted his head back as he came, blissfully aware of his audience and rutting through his orgasm. 

Once he had caught his breath, he leaned his head against my knee while I combed my fingers through his silver tresses, whispering gentle words of affirmation. "Thank you mistress..."

"You were perfect, my wolf. You did so well for me."

I smiled seeing Lambert and Eskel, cheeks tinged pink with arousal and both still frozen in awe and desire. 

"I take it you two enjoyed the show?"

They both nodded wordlessly, eyes still fixed on Geralt's content expression as he nuzzled against me, drifting into subspace 

"I can't wait for us all to experiment more..."


	18. Waiting For The Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn its been a while since I last updated this  
> thanks again to all you guys for continuing to read this fic despite its questionable quality at times, your kudos and lovely comments mean the world to me! it gives me so much motivation to continue with this so thank you :) if you are still enjoying this feel free to leave a comment (partially for my self-esteem ;) ) and I hope you keep reading!
> 
> coming up: some more Soft Moments with our boys but don't worry (there'll be hella smut next chapter)

The remainder of the day passed fairly peacefully, at least, it did once I was finished teasing the boys with my pretty little plaything. I knew all three of them had enjoyed the experience immensely and it took Vesemir's command to coax them out of the room, none of them truly wanting to leave, but none of them wanting to make the first move into what we all desired. They were waiting for me to initiate it, something that gave me a rush of power in knowing that these powerful men were waiting for my permission.

Nothing much had happened between us after Geralt's show was finished, but I did manage to bring my white wolf over to kneel beside me while I moved to sit between Eskel and Lambert. We had a discussion, in-between making sure that Geralt didn't drop, in which I learned a little more about the witchers' preferences, mainly involving what the wolves did with each other the most. I learned that Eskel felt more dominant amongst the three of them, particularly with Geralt, but still wanted me to take control sometimes. Lambert was a bit more of a switch, generally bottoming if he was with Eskel but topping with Geralt. He was not as open about it as his brothers, and he claimed to be skeptical of the idea of giving up his power, but I had a feeling that he yearned for it just as much as the other two.

Making sure they were paying attention, I gently brought Geralt out of subspace. I knew that the wolves by themselves had not explored much of a power dynamic, rather just used each other for pleasure, so it was important that Eskel and Lambert knew how to treat Geralt should this happen in a scene. The witcher gazed up at me dreamily as he came back to and nuzzled against my leg, quietly mumbling thanks for his punishment. Running my fingers through his hair, I praised him softly and gave each wolf a kiss on the cheek as thanks for doing this, all of them flushing pink at the gentle contact.

Vesemir had called them down to do some repair work on the outer walls of the keep, simple maintenance that had to be done every winter which, fortunately for my intentions, would not tire them out too much before this evening. I wanted them eager and ready for me tonight. I had been tasked with cleaning the library, making sure that the extensive range of ancient books would not be damaged by the dust gathering in there, though I was mainly just excited to see what kind of literature Kaer Morhen had kept hidden from me.

My job in itself was not difficult; although the library was large, I only had to dust lightly along each shelf and was done rather quickly. Having finished the task, I wandered amongst the bookshelves and skimmed the titles on each row, searching for something that might catch my attention. The majority of the books seemed to be non-fiction, bestiaries and alchemy books presumably used for training the younger witchers previously, but secluded in a corner was a group of storybooks. I flicked over each one and smiled when I found an old romance novel, worn with age but clearly hadn't been used much. I doubted that witchers would have much spare time for romance novels anyway. I took the book from the shelf and went to sit down, choosing to sit by the window where the soft flickers of the afternoon light illuminated the pages, and began reading.

Too immersed in the story in my hands to be aware of my surroundings, I completely lost track of the time until the glow of the light gained a golden hue from the early evening. I peered out of the window to see the sun beginning to dip below the edge of the horizon and marked my page, closing the book, but when I stood up I was met with a pair of amber eyes following me.

"Ah! Good evening Eskel. How have you been today?"

The witcher smiled sheepishly at getting caught watching me and shrugged. "Pretty good. We've almost finished with the wall now."

I placed my book on the table and nodded, taking his hand. "And I take it you were enjoying your observation just now?"

"I, uh..." He flushed red and looked away. "You looked good... golden hour... you know..." He trailed off and I smiled at the sentiment.

"That's very sweet of you, my wolf. Thank you."

I leaned up and kissed him softly, feeling the way he immediately relaxed from the gentle touch and leaned into it. When I parted from him, he moved closer, hands coming to rest on my hips, and kissed me again, clearly not wanting the sensation to end. I hummed approvingly and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair as his hands cautiously started to trail over my body.

"Hey lovebirds!" We pulled away from each other to see Lambert stood in the doorway. "We've been waiting for you. Food's ready. Besides, I don't wanna see you two making out everywhere."

I chuckled and slid out of Eskel's hold, coming up to face the younger witcher. "Sweetheart, if you wanted a kiss too all you had to do was ask."

Any witty retort he might've had was cut off when I pressed my lips to his, a tender kiss but one that held dirty promises, and by the time I moved back he was blushing furiously.

"O-ok..."

I smiled and took Lambert and Eskel's hands. "Let's go then, shall we?"


	19. How About A Game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm super sorry for the long break in this! its been a while since i last updated it but hopefully i've got some more inspiration now :) kudos and comments are love <3
> 
> coming up: a very intense game of gwent, i don't really remember how the game works but that's irrelevant ;) (hence the tag)

Dinner this evening was a rather relaxing affair, Vesemir managing to join us all this time, and I had a very pleasant conversation with them exchanging stories of the younger wolves, much to their embarrassment. The few tales I had of Geralt brought laughter to the table, even if Geralt looked like he was trying to sink into his seat from mortification, and the time we spent in each other's company barely seemed to pass as we spoke as though we had known each other for an eternity.

When we had finished the meal and the absentminded chatter died down, I caught the stray glances directed at me from Eskel in particular, who was clearly still caught up on the moment we had shared earlier, but all three of my wolves seemed to be waiting in anticipation for something to happen. Vesemir, reading the tension in the room, thankfully excused himself to go back to his room to work, though I figured it was just a reason to leave us all alone. The second he left, I immediately felt three pairs of eager eyes fixed on me. They averted their eyes when I brought my attention over to them, evidently trying not to seem overly excited, and I chuckled.

"Come on, sweethearts. There's no need to be shy now."

When they still didn't speak, only making somewhat nervous eye contact with each other, I thought of what I could do to ease them into this. Something they would be familiar with, but something that could easily lead into something more...

"How about we play a game?"

Oh, that got their attention. The wolves looked up at me, curiosity twinkling in their eyes.

Lambert was the first to speak up. "What kinda game we talking?"

"I believe you all enjoy Gwent, is that correct?" They all nodded. "That's good. Well I was thinking, just to raise the stakes a little, we should play strip Gwent." I winked at Eskel, who I had learned was the most easily flustered of the three, and he flushed pink at the suggestion.

"Sounds good to me." Geralt leaned over and kissed me, then stood up. "I'll go and fetch our decks."

"Thank you, my dear." As he left, I looked at the other two. "I trust that you each have your own deck as well?"

"Uh, yeah. I do." Eskel took out his deck from his pocket, though Lambert had retrieved his the second I had mentioned the game.

"Are you both comfortable with doing this?"

Lambert and Eskel exchanged a glance and nodded. 

"Very good."

Once Geralt had returned, Gwent decks in hand, we sat around the table in a ring, Geralt to my left, Eskel to my right, and Lambert opposite me.

"So gentlemen, how do you think we should go about this?" I smirked a little in anticipation. "How about one game at a time, loser stays on?"

The witchers nodded. "Are we doing three rounds per game?" Geralt asked.

"If you'd like. And, in that case, one item of clothing per round, not just one per game. Agreed?"

They hummed in agreement and we all shuffled our decks.

"Well, I'd quite like to go first, so who wants to play me?"

Geralt volunteered to play first and set down his first card. I countered with one of my own and we continued until he had run out of cards. He threw down the final one and glared playfully at me. 

"Really?" I smiled innocently at him and he rolled his eyes. "Fine." With a lot of mocking whistling from his brothers, Geralt pulled off one of his boots. At my chastising look, he shrugged. "That counts as one thing."

"If you insist, my wolf. Round two?"

The second and third rounds I lost, a very deliberate move that I doubted any of the wolves would see coming until later on, and in retaliation to Geralt I removed both of my heels.

"It appears you've won, sweetheart." I winked at him and turned to the other two. "Who's next?"

I played against Lambert next, beating him in the first round, much to his dismay. Face slightly flushed, he too only took off one boot and halfheartedly growled at me.

"Now now darling, you've got two more rounds..."

Once again, I lost the next two rounds and the wolves watched me intently as I delicately slid off both of my stockings, leaving my slender legs bare.

I smiled sweetly at Lambert, not yet giving away my intentions. "Well played, wolf." I bit my lip and looked at Eskel. "Your turn..."

The game with Eskel went much the same as the other two. I won the first, costing Eskel one of his gloves, and lost the others, one costing me my choker necklace and the other causing the group's eyes to lock onto me almost instantly in curiosity.

I stayed seated for a moment, making eye contact with each of them as I slowly pulled open the laces on my dress, then stood up, allowing the smooth fabric to pool on the floor around me. I smirked feeling their eyes on my body, having been completely bare beneath my dress.

"It appears I have lost, gentlemen." I winked at Eskel. "Well done sweetheart."

I could no longer tell whether the blush on his face was from my appearance or the endearment.


	20. Bonus: A Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as an apology for taking so long to update here's a bonus chapter! <3

Y/n turned away and glanced back over her shoulder, the wolves still staring at her in awe. "You three continue playing. I'm going to get myself a drink." She winked. "I promise I won't take too long..."

As she walked away, hips swinging, the three witchers looked at each other, before Geralt's eyes widened.

"I know what she's doing."

Lambert tilted his head. "Didn't think she was doing anything..."

"She's lost deliberately."

"How do you know we didn't win through our incredible skill?"

Geralt rolled his eyes. "Didn't you see that she won the first round with each of us? She's skilled enough to win, she's proved that, but lost deliberately."

Eskel, still flushed red, scratched at his scars a little. "Uh, why would she do that?"

Geralt smirked. "She knows she's being a tease, that's why. She wants to get us all worked up."

"Well..." Eskel sighed. "Can't say her plan will fail..."


	21. A Girl's Guide To Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I just want to start off with a brief a/n : I got a comment about this so I thought I'd clarify. I understand that a switch in perspective is jarring to some people so I have made all of the bonus chapters skippable. You can skip over any chapter with 'Bonus' in the title and you won't miss any plot, I promise :)  
> also, thank you guys so much for helping this fic reach 3000 hits and almost 150 kudos! it means so much to me that people are genuinely enjoying this - I'm only writing for fun so you guys being invested in it means the world. All your comments are so lovely to read <3  
> as always, I hope you enjoy!

Slowly trailing my gaze over each of the wolves, I took my seat again, crossing one leg over the other and biting my lip.

"So, who's up next?"

Geralt looked me up and down then smirked, gesturing towards the other two. From the look in his eyes I could tell he knew what I had planned, and it seemed that he was well on board for it. "Lambert and Eskel can play next."

"How about we raise the stakes more, hm?" They all looked up at me curiously. "Whoever loses next gets another consequence, though I won't tell you what it will be just yet..."

Geralt nodded in agreement; the other two followed, but were evidently a bit more hesitant.

"No need to be nervous, sweethearts. Remember, if anything happens that you don't like, you can safeword out. There's no shame in doing that, understood?"

All three wolves nodded wordlessly, though evidently more flustered at the implications of requiring a safeword. 

Eskel and Lambert soon started playing against each other, then when Lambert lost two of three rounds, he moved to play against Geralt. (I can't say I wasn't entirely to blame for Lambert's sudden... distraction.) Geralt just barely managed to win all three rounds which, to my delight, resulted in Lambert being forced to strip down completely.

I watched him almost intensely, not making an effort to disguise my intentions with him, and greatly enjoyed the embarrassed flush that rose on his face as he divested himself of his clothing.

"A good effort, sweetheart." I winked at him and he flushed even darker. "Now come and kneel by me."

"What...?" He looked up at me in confusion.

I chuckled. "Extra consequence, my wolf. You agreed to this."

"Fuck..." He groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Not at all. But it would be lovely if you did, just for me..."

I smiled sweetly at him, and that seemed to be enough motivation. He cautiously approached me, avoiding the looks of his brothers either side, and knelt down at my feet. 

"This good enough?" he murmured, gaze pointed at the floor.

I gently combed my fingers through his hair and smiled. "That's perfect, sweetie. You look so pretty like this."

To my surprise there was no further sarcastic remark, nor a noise of discontent, but instead he tucked his head down slightly and hummed in quiet acceptance. It had taken a bit of a push, but it appeared Lambert had settled into a submissive headspace rather quickly.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair as Geralt and Eskel started their next game, and I could feel him relax beside me. The pair of wolves in front of me kept sneaking glances, but hastily retreated when they realised I was still watching them.

Soon enough, Eskel (having been more frequently... offput, let's say) was left with only one item of clothing. Geralt placed down his final card with a smug look and was rewarded by Eskel's cursing under his breath.

"Come on Eskel, you know the rules..." Geralt smirked and watched as Eskel finished undressing.

"Happy now?"

"Yeah, but I think you've got something left..."

"What...? ....Oh."

Eskel looked at me and I indicated to the space the other side of me. "You too dearest."

He blushed pink and followed my direction, kneeling down beside Lambert, and I smiled. 

"Such good boys, both of you." They both avoided eye contact with me, evidently still too flustered from the vulnerability of this position, but both seemed to be half-hard already. 

They were definitely going to enjoy this...


	22. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost at the smut everyone's been waiting for! just this chapter to go (because, yknow, we want to keep good communication and bdsm etiquette)  
> as always, kudos and comments mean the absolute world to me! it just lets me know that you guys are enjoying this and feel free to let me know if there's something specific that you want to happen ;)  
> enjoy!!
> 
> edit: thank you guys so much for 150 kudos! it means the world to me <3

I looked down at the two wolves knelt at either side of me and smiled.

"Both of you are so obedient." I gently carded my fingers through their hair, making sure they were comfortable before we began. "Now, would you mind telling me the rules?"

Lambert looked up and tilted his head. "Why?"

"It's not a test, my wolf. I just want to check if you remember, and if you don't, then we'll go over them again. Is that understood?"

He nodded and I hummed in approval.

"Good. So, remind me of my expectations."

Eskel spoke up first. "We, uh, we all have safewords."

"And..?" I prompted.

"And you want us to use ours if we feel unsafe or uncomfortable."

I leaned down to kiss him softly on the cheek. "Good boy. It took Geralt a while to learn, but there is no shame in using your safeword if you need to. In fact, I will be happier if you use it because it tells me that you aren't forcing yourselves into anything." I smiled sweetly at the two wolves by my feet. "Next rule please, my dears."

Lambert, avoiding eye contact, mumbled, "You're in control and can punish us if you feel the need..."

He trailed off near the end and I hummed gently in encouragement. "Very good. During a scene, if I decide to punish you I will always tell you the punishment and the reason, and give you a chance to safeword out if you need to."

I moved to reward Lambert with a kiss as well, though I caught the jealous glare coming from Geralt as I did so.

"You've both done very well and I'm proud of you." I smiled and they both preened at the praise. "Let's ask Geralt for the final rule, shall we?" 

His head snapped up, hearing his name, and he looked down again when I smirked teasingly. "We should ask if there's something we want..."

"Good." I continued to stroke Eskel and Lambert's hair as I spoke, my tone becoming more authoritative. "Then tell me what you want, Geralt, rather than sulking."

"Sorry mistress." His voice lowered and he ducked his head submissively. "Can I... can I please come and kneel by you as well?"

"Oh sweetheart, are you feeling left out?"

He nodded and I gestured to the space in front of me, between the other two. "Strip down and come and join us."

Geralt quickly followed the order and I soon had three wolves knelt around me, all pleasantly tense with excited energy.

"You are so beautiful, my wolves." My gaze trailed over them slowly as I spread my legs, giving them a show with the intent of watching them squirm in lust and desire. 

They all looked, I caught the glances and the lip bites, but were evidently trying not to stare for fear of seeming desperate.

I smirked. "I trust you are all ready to begin?"


	23. Playing With The Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, first of all, sorry that it's taken me so long to update this. there's been a lot going on recently and I've been struggling with motivation (plus this is a long chapter), but we're back now!  
> it's the chapter we've been waiting for!!!!!!  
> (even though this is the climax - no pun intended - this isn't the end of the line, there'll be a couple more chapters after this to close the story)  
> please leave comments, kudos or any kind of feedback! it means the world to me to know that people are still bothering to read this :) enjoy!

"I trust you are all ready to begin?" The wolves nodded eagerly in unison and I smiled. "Wonderful. Now, which of your rooms would you prefer we stay in tonight?"

Eskel looked up, seeming shy all of a sudden. "We... we could stay in my room, if you'd like."

"Yeah..." Lambert hummed. "Eskel's got the biggest bed anyway."

"Very well. Each of you take your clothes upstairs, since I doubt Vesemir will be pleased if we leave the room like this." I chuckled and gestured to the discarded clothes laying strewn across the room. "I will meet you all in Eskel's room, alright?"

I stood up and brought my clothes with me to my room, hearing Geralt's footsteps following me. As soon as I had put my clothes away, I felt his hands on my hips, winding around my waist as he hugged me from behind.

"Something wrong, my dear?"

He nuzzled against my neck and shook his head. I turned around, still in his grip, and looked up at him. 

"It's not too late to back out of this if you don't feel comfortable, you know that right?"

Geralt nodded and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I know. Everything's fine, it feels... it feels right. I just wanted a minute with you before I have to share again."

"Of course, sweetheart." I trailed my fingers through his hair, before pulling him into a slow, soft kiss. A kiss with no intentions of anything further, just a moment of closeness between the two of us. When he pulled away, I smiled fondly and took his hand.

"Let's go and meet the others."

Geralt and I opened the door to Eskel's room to find the other two men stood by the fire, both tense and with nervous energy in the air. They both looked up quickly as we entered and I locked the door behind me, smirking.

"Well, let's begin shall we?"

The wolves hesitantly moved to gather around me, waiting for instruction.

"Do any of you have a preference for tonight?"

Eskel and Lambert shook their heads, but Geralt took my hand gently and looked down. "Please... please can I bottom today mistress?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Be a good boy and lie down on the bed, ok?" He nodded contentedly and went to lay down. I smiled and looked at the others, taking each of them by the hand and leading them to stand beside the bed. "Geralt, who would you like on top?"

"Can I ride Eskel first, please mistress?"

Eskel blushed and looked at me and I nodded. "Go ahead my wolf." He was quickly pulled down onto the bed by Geralt, who took little time in straddling him and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

I squeezed Lambert's hand gently. "What would you like to do, dearest?"

"I don't care," he shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Hm... perhaps-" I smirked and looked up at the two on the bed. "Geralt?" He broke away from the kiss with Eskel and turned to look at me. "Would you mind if there was a change in position?"

He glanced down anxiously. "Depends on what it is..."

I stepped closed and gently ran my fingers through his hair, as a comfort. "I'd like you on the bed, on your hands and knees. Eskel will still fuck you, if he wishes, but I think you should show Lambert how talented your pretty mouth is..." Trailing my thumb over his lower lip for emphasis, I watched as Geralt's eyes lit up in arousal.

"Y-yes mistress."

He eagerly got into position, on all fours with Eskel now kneeling behind him, hands roaming Geralt's hips.

"Did you stretch yourself earlier like I asked you to, little wolf?" Geralt flushed red and nodded. "Good boy." I shifted my gaze over to Eskel. "I trust you have some form of oil kept in here?"

"Yeah... in the drawer." He gestured next to the bed and I retrieved a small vial, before beckoning him closer. Eskel moved towards me, hard already from kissing Geralt, and I smiled. 

"No need to look so nervous, sweetheart. I don't bite..." I teased, drawing him into a kiss. He moaned quietly as I pulled away to drizzle a trail of the oil along his cock, wrapping my hand around it and stroking him slowly.

"F-fuck..." Eskel leaned into my touch, nestling his face into the crook of my neck and whining softly from the stimulation. I smiled and pulled away.

"Let's not keep all the fun for ourselves, dear heart," I said when he whimpered. "Be a good boy and make Geralt feel good too, alright?" 

He nodded and returned to his position behind the white-haired wolf, causing Geralt to press back against him in desperation for relief, and Eskel quickly held his hips still. "Patience..."

Geralt whined in protest and pushed back harder, until I knelt beside him and made him look at me with a tug of his silver hair. "My love, listen very carefully. You are going to behave today, otherwise there will be very strict consequences tomorrow." I looked down at him, dominance in my tone. "Is that understood?" 

I punctuated this with another sharp tug at his hair, and he nodded, looking down. "Yes mistress..."

"Good." I released my grip and beckoned Lambert forward. He knelt in front of Geralt, having coaxed himself to hardness watching the other three of us begin, and Geralt looked up at me with anticipation dancing in his eyes.

"Can I..?"

"Very well, my dear. Remember, three taps on my leg and everything stops, ok? Since I gather your mouth will be otherwise occupied..."

He nodded and, having been given permission, immediately leaned forward to tease Lambert's cock with his tongue. He started with gentle kitten licks around the tip but the younger witcher quickly got impatient, taking a fistful of Geralt's hair and pulling him forward onto his cock. The rough treatment seemed to light a spark in Geralt, whose eyes rolled back as he choked, and I smirked. 

"It would appear you need some roughness today, dearest." He moaned in response and took Lambert's cock even deeper down his throat, making the other throw his head back and groan. I glanced at Eskel, who was still waiting patiently to begin, and nodded. "You may begin as well, sweetheart. Just don't hold back... he needs to let go."

I sat on the side of the bed beside Geralt and watched his back arch as Eskel thrust into him, keeping a tight hold of his hips and quickly starting an unforgiving pace. Lambert's grip on Geralt's head had not faltered, and he was now using his mouth as just another hole to fuck, not caring about the tears building in Geralt's eyes or the whimpers he let out every time Eskel pounded into him.

As much fun as it was watching, I soon felt the urge to join in, so I moved closer to Eskel and took his hand. He looked at me, continuing to fuck Geralt at the same, brutal pace, and leaned down to kiss me. I tangled my fingers through his hair and pulled away to kiss his neck, relishing the soft moans he made when I sucked a dark bruise on his skin. Nipping and teasing the area until he whined, I smirked and moved to do the same with Lambert. Before long, both of them had deep red marks covering their necks, and I felt a mischievous sense of pride that I could make them mine in this small, subtle way.

Geralt was becoming fidgety, his hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, and I knew he was just itching to release. I chuckled and rested my hand over his. "You're very close, aren't you, dear heart?" A muffled hum in response. "You're going to wait until I tell you otherwise, and you know the consequences for disobeying." I smirked and slid my hand beneath Geralt's body to grip his cock, noting the deep moan that was elicited from him. I stroked him to the same rhythm of Eskel's thrusts, which were becoming more unsteady by the minute, and soon the white haired witcher was shaking from our ministrations, barely able to hold himself up.

Both Eskel and Lambert were visibly faltering as well. "Are you both close?" They hummed in confirmation and I looked down at Geralt. "You're going to be a good wolf and swallow, aren't you?" Geralt whined needily and bucked his hips into my fist, craving his release so desperately - if his mouth wasn't full then he would almost certainly be begging by now.

I watched them continue for a little longer, keeping my hand around Geralt's cock and seeing the three of them gradually grow more tense with every second that passed, until I heard Eskel mutter quietly under his breath, "Please..."

"What was that, sweetheart?"

His face grew flushed and he glanced at me. "P-please... can I cum?" He seemed to be hesitant about his next words, but he mumbled, "Please mistress..."

Hearing him call me that for the first time sent a rush of heat through me. "Fuck..." I bit my lip and looked at Lambert and Eskel. "I want you all to finish at the same time, ok?"

They all nodded eagerly and I stroked Geralt faster. 

"You've all done so well... cum for me, my wolves."

The erotic groans echoed through the room as each wolf found his release. Eskel's hips stuttered, Lambert's hand twisted harder into Geralt's hair and Geralt thrust harder into my hand. After the wolves rode out their orgasms and caught their breath, they remained still for a minute afterwards, as if they were trying to capture the feeling in that very moment, and I smiled at each of them.

"You're so good, dear hearts." Geralt swallowed and took his mouth off of Lambert when I leaned closer to stroke his hair. He nestled into my touch and I kissed his forehead gently as Eskel pulled out. "Especially you, sweetheart. You did so well for me." He smiled lazily and moved to sit on the bed so he could pull me onto his lap.

"Thank you mistress..." he murmured, nuzzling against my neck.

I looked at the other two, who both moved to sit beside Geralt and me. "How did you find that? I know it can be a bit much, sharing that kind of vulnerability for the first time."

"It was..." Lambert paused. "It was really fucking good... can we do this more often?"

"Of course we can." I smiled and took his hand. "I'm very glad to hear that."

Eskel nodded. "It was fun, and kind of freeing actually, having someone else make the decisions..." 

"It's wonderful that you all enjoyed it! I'm very proud of all three of you, my darling wolves."

Just as I prepared to move to clean them up, Eskel grabbed my hand. 

"What is it, sweetheart?"

He looked down nervously. "What about... what about you?"

I tilted my head, a little confused. "What about me?"

"You didn't get to cum..."

Lambert moved behind me to wrap his hands around my hips. "Maybe we can change that..."

Geralt trailed his hands up my thighs and smirked when I shivered. "Let us take care of you, mistress?"

"I appreciate it, my dears, but you really don't have to-"

I was cut off when Eskel pulled me into a kiss. "We want to..."

Smiling, I nodded. "In that case, I'm all yours..."

Holding my hips, Geralt flipped me over to lay me down on the bed and kissed me softly, before pulling away and letting Eskel move between my legs. Lambert and Geralt moved to either side of me as Eskel ran his calloused hands up my thighs, and I bit my lip in anticipation.

Eskel trailed his gaze over my body before meeting my eyes with a smirk. "You look so pretty... mistress..." he murmured, sending another wave of heat straight to my core.

"Don't tease too much, little wolf, or I'll punish you- aah!" I was interrupted by Lambert leaning forward and nipping at my neck, sucking at my sweet spot until I gripped his hair and my back arched off the mattress.

He chuckled and pulled away. "Oh will you..?" I growled at Lambert playfully and he pressed me further down onto the bed, pinning one of my wrists above my head. "Was that supposed to scare me, princess?"

I smirked. "Not at all, dearest. But if you want a threat..." I kissed him roughly, then used my free hand to harshly tug his hair back. I leaned closer to him and purred, "Tease me like that again, and you won't get to cum next time..."

His eyes widened and he nodded slowly, releasing his grip on my wrist. "O-ok..."

Geralt soon got my attention, fingers tracing the bare skin of my waist as if he was mapping it out, but my focus was drawn away when Eskel began kissing up my inner thighs. He looked up at me as he inched closer to where I wanted him the most, but paused before he got there, silently asking permission. I nodded my consent and he slid his hands up to grip my hips, putting my legs over his shoulders, and I gasped feeling his tongue brush over my aching clit. My hips bucked involuntarily against Eskel's mouth, wanting, needing more. He responded by pressing his tongue deep into my core and I moaned, gripping the bedsheets.

Eskel continued to fuck me with his tongue, my moans serving only as encouragement, and he dragged my hips closer to delve deeper inside me. Lambert and Geralt seemed quite content just to watch, though I could see Geralt was eager to touch me as well. I pulled him down into a long, passionate kiss, which swallowed my cries of pleasure, and took his hand, bringing it up to my chest. He quickly got the hint, pulling away to kiss along my collarbone and trailing his lips over my breasts. I cried out again as his tongue flicked over one of my nipples while he massaged my other breast, and my back arched further from the overwhelming sensations.

The sensation only grew when Lambert once again attacked my neck, finding all of my most sensitive areas with ease and sucking marks onto my skin. I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair and moaned softly, again encouraging the three of them to keep going. My hips rolled against Eskel's skilled tongue, which was back to circling my clit and making me whimper with pleasure. I was trapped between the three of them, unable to do anything but accept the pleasure they were giving me and give in to the heat coiling inside me.

As Lambert and Geralt continued to worship my neck and chest, Eskel pushed two fingers inside me and I moaned louder, sure that I wouldn't be able to last much longer if they continued like this.

"I'm... I'm close..." I murmured, spurring the wolves on further. Each of them seemed to speed up their actions and, when Eskel curled his fingers and brushed against that spot inside me, I felt myself break. I cried out and tensed as white hot pleasure coursed through me, my grip in Lambert's hair growing stronger, my hand squeezing Geralt's, my thighs tightening around Eskel's head, and I tilted my head back in bliss.

The pleasure slowly died down and I lay there, overwhelmed in the best way and breathing heavily, while the wolves removed themselves from me. The two beside me stayed and Eskel sat on the bed next to Lambert, all three of them looking at me in contentedness. 

The white haired witcher spoke up. "How was that, mistress?"

I smiled and looked at them, face still flushed. "It was perfect, sweethearts. Thank you..."


End file.
